Procedures for selective cleavage of glycosidic bonds in sulfated mucopolysaccharides will be developed. These will include (1) cleavage of periodate oxidized polymers either by alkaline elimination or by Smith Degradation, and (2) controlled nitrous acid deaminative cleavage. The effectiveness of each procedure will be evaluated by isolation, structural characterization, and quantitation of the products by radiochromatographic procedures. The methodology will be used in studies on the structural basis for the anticoagulant activity of heparin.